


情色莫萨吉

by vikjoya



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikjoya/pseuds/vikjoya
Summary: 按摩店老板啵×事业女强人赞单性转！赞是女的！其实还是porn的套路！外国人很喜欢的那种Erotic Massage的路线（就是色情按摩！哈哈！
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	情色莫萨吉

肖赞推了推自己脸上的黑框眼镜，重新翻开了刚刚策划部上传上来的新方案，翻了两页就眉头紧锁，重新甩给秘书，"做得什么东西，给他们拿回去重做。"肖赞摁着太阳穴，写得什么乱七八糟的东西，上次让改的地方根本就没改，还好意思再拿给她，当她傻看不出来吗？"告诉策划部那个赵吉瑞，甭管是他的方案还是他手下做的方案，再有一次，让他给我卷铺盖走人。"

"知道了肖总，我现在就去。"

"Vicky姐，肖赞这样也太不近人情了吧，哪有她这样的啊。"策划部的小高追上肖赞的秘书，边走边说。Vicky笑了笑，说："你赶快回去弄吧，早点弄完还能早点下班，好好弄肖总不会说你的。"Vicky说完拍了拍她的肩膀。小高撇了撇嘴，"怪不得年纪这么大了还是老处女。"转身往自己的工位去了。

肖赞一个人在茶水间，早就把刚刚的话听了个七七八八，她握紧了手里的水杯，眼泪马上要流出来，她又吸了吸鼻子，把眼泪憋回去，拿着杯子回自己的办公室了，她揉了揉小肚子，明明已经来完月经了，小腹还是有些酸疼，最近她一直在忙一个大案子，都昼夜颠倒了，月经也来得断断续续，她又长期伏案，颈椎一直也不太好。

这时候她的好姐妹棉棉正好打电话过来："赞赞，你这个案子忙完了没有呀！上次我和海宽去了一家按摩店还挺不错的呢，你要不要也去试试，反正试试又不会怎么样！姐妹请你！钱和地址都发你微信了哈，你一定记着约！"朱赞棉说完急急忙忙挂了电话，肖赞手机就震了两下，是朱赞棉的转账和预约电话，朱赞棉又发了条信息，"你预约个全身的，很有助于舒缓疲劳。"

"我都跟他说好啦，"朱赞棉用胳膊肘杵了杵瘫在她旁边的刘海宽，"上次的师傅我看着都挺帅的，顺便养养眼也挺好的。"刘海宽把朱赞棉搂进怀里，"就你贴心。"肖赞这边把转账退了回去，接着就拨通了电话，那边接电话的是个甜美的小姑娘，"你好，这里是骨泉按摩中心，请问您要咨询什么？""你好，我想预约一下周四下午三点钟的全身按摩。""好的，您姓什么？""我姓肖。""好的，电话就是您打进来的这个电话吗？""是的。""好的哦，肖女士，本周四下午三点，高级技师全身按摩。"如果按往常，肖赞可能不会听朱赞棉的真的去按摩，但这次的案子让她心力交瘁，她急需一个发泄渠道。

周四下午，肖赞基本上算是处理完了手头上的案子，给属下交代好又放了假，就自己驱车去往"骨泉"按摩中心。按摩中心开在三环靠近二环的地方，也是北京寸土寸金地段，按摩店整体的装修是北欧冷淡风，线条冷硬，但简洁大方，肖赞不得不承认，作为一个设计师，这个地方也很符合她的审美。店内燃着高雅的木质香氛，是肖赞喜欢的味道，她整个人都慢慢放松下来。她端详了一下价目单，连最简单的肩颈按摩都700起，一看就是面向高端人士的按摩店，她预约的高级技师全身按摩，几乎将尽三千了。到了前台接待了她，给了她一套轻便的衣服，说让她到里面换上，里面还有温泉和洗浴的地方可以冲一下。

肖赞进去，四处走着看一看，可能因为是工作日下午吧，店里没有顾客，只有她一个人，她脱了衣服放进储物柜，围上浴巾，走到单独的淋浴间冲了一下，回到自己的储物柜慢吞吞穿上了衣服，这时候前台的小姑娘正好来找她，"肖女士，技师那边已经准备好了，我带您过去吧。"小姑娘引着她到已经布置好的按摩单间，跟她说，你把衣服脱了放在置物凳上就可以了。这倒是让肖赞手足无措了点，最后心一横，把衣服都脱了。

王一博下午恰好来店里视察，前台小姑娘慌慌张张跑过来，王一博皱了皱眉头，"慌慌张张干什么去？""老板，"小姑娘上气不接下气，"Eric师傅家里有事请假先走了，本来下午就应该能赶回来的，可是他说事情还没处理好，来不及了，预约下午三点钟的客人已经来了。"王一博听完来龙去脉，安抚性地摸了摸小姑娘的肩膀 ，"没事，我去就好。"

王一博的父母都是商人出身，但是从来没有忽视过他的感受，因此他和父母的关系一直很亲密，他的父母对他也没什么要求，只希望他幸福平安快乐就好，有一次王一博的母亲回到家很疲惫的样子，王一博便主动提出要帮母亲按摩，王母觉得一身疲惫都消除了，还跟王一博开玩笑说，这手艺可以开按摩店了。

本来是一句开玩笑的话，没想到王一博还真的放在心上了，跟王母预支了一笔启动资金，接着按摩店越开越大，京城内就已经开了三四家连锁，王一博还跟应聘来的专业师傅学了些技巧，回家哄王母开心，后来学的差不多了，有的时候店里人多，没有师傅的时候，他也能一展身手。

他安排小姑娘去安排房间，自己就去换衣服，小姑娘直接打了店里的内线电话让他去905室，客人已经在等着了，需要的东西也都帮他准备好了。他拉开0905的门，闷头往里走，边走边跟趴在按摩床上的人介绍自己，"今天您预约的Eric师傅有事，我是来帮他替班的，希望您能享受这次按摩。"

结果抬眼一看按摩床上的人，鼻血差点喷出来，躺在床上的人皮肤很白，腿又长，两瓣雪臀全都暴露在了他的眼前，雪乳因为压在床上，从侧面挤出了一点肉肉。她听到王一博的声音之后，似乎有点害羞，又把两条长腿努力并了并，但她实在太瘦了，并腿并不能达到她的目的，反而把王一博的目光更加往她两腿之间粉嫩的逼穴引去。

王一博盯着那里，其实并看不真切，她的屁股又翘又肉，摸上去一定手感很好吧，王一博想，天哪，我在想什么，你是个有职业道德的按摩师，王一博在脑内扇了自己两巴掌，试图把视线从那里移开，但身下的帐篷已经控制不太住慢慢的支起来，那里粉粉嫩嫩，甚至没什么毛，臀肉把多汁的两块大阴唇挤在一起，让他看不到藏在里面的小阴唇。

还好当时肖赞一直冲下趴着，不然肯定要被看到，也不知道会不会被投诉。肖赞趴在那里，室内很温暖，又点着安神的香氛，肖赞快要睡着了，"师傅，还不开始吗？"她软绵绵的问王一博。王一博把一个大浴巾叠好，现下正在把按摩油挤到手上，清新的橙花香气散发出来，催得肖赞更想睡觉了。"这就开始了。"

王一博站在她的一侧大手覆上了她的肩胛骨，轻轻帮她推拿着，而后慢慢加重手上的力道，帮她搓揉着颈椎和肩胛骨附近的穴位，边搓边问她疼不疼，"你这边劳损满严重的啊。"王一博边帮她推拿边说。他顺着脊椎骨按摩完上边开始帮她按摩大腿和小腿肌肉，这里都绷的太紧了，王一博使了点劲儿尽量帮她揉开了些，肖赞舒服的趴着直哼哼。

按摩完了她一双小嫩脚，王一博看她还没有起来的意思，就忍不住想使点坏了，职业道德也不要了，"小姐，我们这儿特别的按摩服务您要不要试试。"肖赞浑身上下都很放松，王一博问她她也意识轻飘飘的，觉得这个按摩师的声音真好听，低音炮又带一点点奶，长得应该也很帅吧……下意识就嗯了一声。

王一博拿掉盖在她臀上的浴巾，大手就覆上了两瓣多肉的臀部，这给肖赞下了一跳，他试探着问，"这是干什么啊师傅？"王一博笑了，回答道，"小姐，听过泰国有一种按摩叫抓龙筋吗？这个和抓龙筋是一样的，是女性的保健按摩。我觉得很适合你，按摩完浑身上下都觉得通畅呢。"肖赞勉强把头侧过来，王一博正在挤按摩精油，肖赞眯着眼睛看王一博的侧脸，似乎是个长得很帅的小伙子，"加多少钱你跟姐姐说。"肖赞大着胆子拿出了一股财大气粗调戏小男孩的架势。

"不要钱，我送你的。"王一博紧盯着肖赞的两瓣屁股蛋，把精油放在手上抹匀了。他先轻轻搓揉着肖赞的两片肉臀，也抚触着肖赞的腰部，待肖赞适应了，又往她的身上挤了些按摩精油，大手掰开臀缝，让藏着的菊眼和肉穴都露出来。他用中指轻轻触碰了一下臀缝，看肖赞没有反抗，才继续往下摩挲过去，停在臀眼的地方反复反复逗弄着那里，一下轻一下重按揉着那一圈紧绷的肌肉，顺着那里揉到了括约肌。

王一博左手揉着会阴，右手往下探，终于摸到了他肖想已久的那两片多汁的小阴唇，那里似乎没怎么被使用过，颜色还是粉粉嫩嫩的。肖赞早已经湿了，她紧咬着下唇控制着自己不呻吟出声，淫水和按摩精油混在了一起，希望王一博不会发现，自己怎么这么坏啊，人家好心帮自己加了一个按摩项目，结果自己竟然对着人家湿了，肖赞你可真是个女流氓！

王一博其实也没比她好到哪去，早都已经硬得一塌糊涂了，他把更多的精力集中在"按摩"上，先轻轻揉弄着肖赞的骚蒂，另一只手按在她的屁眼儿上，两边同时加速，阴蒂很快就变得硬硬的，像一粒黄豆，肖赞喷了水，王一博就借着这股淫水的润滑，将一根手指塞进了她的穴里，肖赞虽然喷了水，但还没有完全高潮，王一博的手指被紧仄的穴肉狠狠吸附着，他快速抽动了两下，就又带出一小股淫水来。

他插进去了两根手指，一块儿抽查起来，感受着穴里的媚肉像炽热的小嘴儿一样吸着他的手指，努力讨好他，肖赞很容易就被他插出了阴道高潮，她趴在按摩床上喘气，觉得有什么不对，但又说不好。

"姐姐，跪起来，屁股翘起来。"他看着肖赞听话的按他说的照做，摸了摸肖赞的细腰，示意她把腰塌下来。这样她那迷人又勾魂的小逼和屁眼儿就彻底展示在王一博面前了，肖赞用胳膊肘撑着按摩床，脸埋在了我一博刚给她拿的枕头里。王一博继续专注手上的"按摩"事业，都弄着她那两片已经充血的小阴唇，来回抚弄着，还有刚刚被他玩到高潮已经从阴唇的遮挡下探出个头的小阴蒂。

果不其然，肖赞马上又有感觉了。

她最后一共被王一博"按摩"出了三次高潮，小逼止不住往外流水，王一博装模作样在她的阴蒂上拍了两下，水出的更多了，他拿了条干净浴巾帮肖赞擦干净身上，故作镇定地说："按摩结束了，如果您需要，还可以再歇一会儿。"紧接着就仓皇逃走了。

王一博拿着浴巾遮着已经高高支起帐篷的下体，正好遇到了前台小妹，他急匆匆往厕所跑，"记得把0905的客人单免了。"他叮嘱小姑娘，小姑娘丈二和尚摸不着头脑，不过看他神色匆匆也就应了下来。

等肖赞下来结账的时候，就被告知已经免单了，肖赞有些诧异，也有些不好意思，"这多不好意思啊，"肖赞说，"那我办张卡吧，今天那个师傅给我按摩的不错，但是他也没给我名片诶，下次我还想约他怎么约呢？"

小姑娘捂着嘴笑道："那位师傅是季节限定啦！""什么叫季节限定？"肖赞又些迷惑不解，"就是只有忙的时候他才来帮忙，今天是你恰好碰到啦！那是我们老板。"

这可苦了王一博，他想着肖赞的逼穴撸了半个小时才勉强射出来，他肠子都悔青了，刚刚没问联系方式，也没好好看看她的脸。

TBC.


End file.
